A Goblin Queen's Family
by Pricat
Summary: A certain teenage goblin queen gets a big surprise along with having two new sons when dragon eggs are left on the doorstep of her castle making her family bigger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So this is an AU story that is connecged to the stories, Adventures of A Goblin Kid and A Teenage Goblin Girl's Adventures which my friend came up with yesterday at Starbucks but I hope that people that are enjoying A Teenage Goblin Girl's Adventures also like this.**

**I'm still writing A Teenage Goblin Girl's Adventures, and have some intresting ideas, but hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"Grandma Sarah, guess what?" Crystal said.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Sarah asked the six year old.

It was mid-December in the castle beyond the Goblin City and the female teenage queen, Kaley had just found something inytesting on thedoorstep of the castle, an nestwith two eggs in it, which made the light-blue furred youngster curious, about what wasinside them, and couldn't let them get coldso had brought thenest inside, putting it in an incubator to keep them warm, so they could hatch.

She saw her adopted older daughter, Crystal enter the throne room with Sarah, making her smile seeing her mom'sreaction to the eggs wondering where they'd came from, seeing Crystal curious, asking her mom what was in the eggs, making Kaley giggle at her daughter's excitement.

"I found it on the doorstep, and being the queen, I couldn't let them freeze." Kaley said making Crystal and Sarah impressed by her answer, hoping the eggswould hatch soon hearing it wasdinner-time, makimg Crystal happy running out of there, making Kaley giggle.

"We should get some food, you know?" Sarah said seeing her nod, going to the dining room, seeing Crystal already eaging, before they had sat down.

They knew Christmas was coming soon, which everybody in the castle was looking forward to, especially Crystal, unaware her mom was enrolling her in school after the holidays which shehadn't told her daughter, plus had gotten her a backpack as one of her Christmasgifts, to help hertell Crystal guessing the mystery of theeggswas distracting the magenta-furred six-year old which was a good thing.

"Maybe there's baby dragons in them, mommy, then I'd have them, as my baby sisters orbrothers!" Crystal said.

"Itcould be, which would be amazing, and yeah, whatever's in them will be part of the family." Kaley replied.

Later that night/early morning, Crystal was still awake playing in her room with her toys, but wanted to see the eggs, to assure them they were in a loving family going to the throne room where the incubator was, noticing it was on making the chubby youngster relieved, because she'd been worrying about them, since her mom had shown her and her grandmother them, and right now, her mom and grand-mother were asleep.

"Hi there eggs, I'm hour big sister, Crystal but you're so lucky, because you're in the best family, that lives in the Labyrinth, because our mom is the queen who's warm, kind, protects us along with Grandma Sarah, who tells the best stories ever, I hope you like us when you hatch." she told them softly.

She was then watching TV in there making sure the door was closed, so it would not wake hermom and grand-mother up, watching her shows checking on the eggs every so often which her mother would appreciate, when she woke up later along with Sarah hoping Santa would visit on ChristmasEve, like Kaley and Sarah had told her.

Later that morning, Kaley and Sarah smiled, finding Crystal in the throne room, on the couch, guessing she'd checked on the eggs, which was very sweet of her deciding to let her be, unless they wanted to deal with a grumpy little goblin girl noticing sounds from the incubator, realising it was the eggs.

"Holy cow they're hatching, which is amazing!" Kaley said excitedly, making Sarah smile at her daughter, seeing a purple eye peeking out, making Sarah stunned, remembering Crystal's guess, about what she thought was in the eggs, realising there were baby dragons in them!

They had light-blue skin, with purple eyes and itty-bitty tails but they were already imprinting with Kaley, thinking she was their mom which was a good thing because she could help her with them, knowing Crystal would be very surprised and happy, when she woke up hearing her mom ask, what she was going to call them, discovering they were twins and males.

"Deadly and Dudley, that shall be their names." Kaley said seeing her adopted, newly hatched sons smile, as they liked their names telling a servant to bring her milk, because her sons were hungry, seeing him leave at once.

After a few minutes the servant returned with baby bottles and milk, making Kaley happy, because Deadly was becoming rambunctious and Dudley was whimpering, so feeding them would make them happier, which Sarah agreed with"

* * *

Later that morning/early afternoon, Crystal stirred unaware of what happened this morning, going to the dining room seeing the servants excited making her wonder what was going on, seeing Kaley there, hearing her ask why everybody was excited, making her grin leading her to her room, making Crystal's purple eyes widen seeing a crib.

"Go ahead sweetie, look in it." Kaley said seeing her do that, seeing two light-blue skinned male baby dragons asleep in a purple blankie which Crystal thought cute, proud that her guess was right wanting to know their names.

"These are your new brothers, and their names are Deadly and Dudley but we're their forever family." Kaley told her making her happy to be a big sister seeing her agree, leaving the room so her brothers could sleep plus she was really hungry making her mom chuckle at this hearing her older daughter wanting an ice-cream sundae for breakfast.

Sarah chuckled seeing her grand-daughter eating ice-cream for breakfast, knowing she had a big sweet fang just like her mom guessing she had met Deadly and Dudley, seeing the magenta-furred youngster nod in reply.

"Yep but they're sleeping right now, you know?" Crystal replied.

Sarah knew that this was the beginning of something very special, for their family, knowing they would have so much to teach Deadly and Dudley while they were growing up only Sarah wondered who had left Deadly and Dudley's eggs on their doorstep making Kaley guess it had been their birth mom, which Sarah agreed made sense.

"Tonight's going to be a long one for the entire castle, including your mom, as your brothers don't know how to sleep yet so they might keep us up, which is not their fault, because they'll learn how." she told Crystal.


	2. Helping Her Get Some Sleep

"Woah, Deadly and Dudley are pretty loud, I hope mommy is alright." Crystal said, being awoken by her newly-hatchedlittle brothers which her grandmother hadtold her about earlier.

It was late night/early morning in the castle beyond the Goblin City, but right now, Deadly and Dudley were awake right now, deciding to wakeeverybody in the castle up too, including Crystal, who normally stayed up late anyways, hoping her mom would get some sleep later getting an idea because maybe she could help calm her little brothers, going to her mom's room where Deadly and Dudley's crib was.

She saw her little brothers were in the crib, awake looking at her, making her curious wondering where her mom was, guessing she was getting them milk to calm them down telling them a story, unaware her mom was listening, impressed by her elder daughter's sweetness to help her little brothers go to sleep.

"Thanks, as I was getting them milk, as warm milk helps little dragons go to sleep." Kaley her, making Crystal smile, watching her feeding both Deadly and Dudley which was cute knowing that the entire castle could get some sleep, making Crystal agree, hoping the mysterious gift-giver that had been visiting every night this month had not been bothered by Deadly and Dudley's crying, making Kaley understand, after getting Deadly and Dudley back to sleep.

"Come on sweetie, let's get back to sleep, alright?" she said leading the magenta-furred youngster to her big bedroom, sitting on the bed, reading the first Harry Potter book to her which Crystal was licing, wanting to go to Hogwarts, making the light-blue furred girl smile, telling her she had to wait, until she was older

After Crystal had fallen asleep, Kaley was falling into her bed, without pulling the blanket up because she wasso exhausted from not just running the kingdom, but also looking after her family, unaware somebody from another dimension that looked like her entered, pulling up the blanket, before placing a mug of warm milk on the bedside table, as that might sooth her into skeep.

"That should make you feel better your highness, so you can help hour family, and your kingdom." she said, seeing a smile on Queen Kaley'sface in sleep leaving bbefore anybody saw her or freaked out, unaware that Crystal had seen her, guessing she came from the other world her mom had visited.

She saw the stranger opening a portal with her magic guessing she was going back to her world, seeing it close before she could follow, deciding to wait until next back to her bedroom, getting into bed, snuggling her favourite stuffed animal, with her night-light on because being little, she didn't like the dark which her mom understood.

The next morning, Queen Kaley woke up feeling refershed, wondering who had tucked her in, and left a care package involving cupcakes and hot cocoa packets along with an note making a smile cross her light-blue furred face realising the younger her from the other dimension she had visited, guessing she had came to help her relax, finding that very sweet.

"Somebody's in a better mood, andgot sleep, eh?" Sarah said to her, while she was making herself de-caff coffee before Crystal, Deadly and Dudley awoke, debating to tell her mom the younger version ofherself from the other Labyrinth she had visited had came here, to help her, deciding to keep it to herself for now, unless her younger altrante self visited again seeing Crystal awake after a while, hugging her.

"Your friend from theother dimension was here last night, I saw her leave mommy." she said, making the light-blue furred woman worry noticing her mom giving her a look.

"It must have been from a story she heard, alright?" Kaley lied making Crystal confused and Sarah go on with helping to make breakfast.

* * *

"Why did you lie to grandma, when I said what I said, mommy?" Crystal asked Kaley later, when they were in the throne room, while Deadly and Dudley were in the playpen, playing with toys.

"You and I know about the other Labyrinth, but your grandmother and everybody else just are not ready for that big a surprise, so it's just between us, alright?" Kaley told her seeing Crystal nodding despite hearing commotion behind them.

"Deadly, the candy canes stay on the tree!" a servant said, making Crystal and Kaley giggle despite the servant being frustrated.

"He and his brother are just dragon babes, they can't help it." Kaley told him, seeing Deadly happier which relieved them along with Dudley.


	3. First Day Nerves

"Are you sure, that going to school is okay, I don't know anybody there." Krystal said to her mom, as it was bedtime on the night before the magenta-furred youngster was to start kindergarten and she was full of questions.

"Yes sweetie, it'll be fun, trust me like my younger self told you the other night." Kaley assured her, while she was sitting on her lap cuddling her plush Hippogriff that she'd gotten for Christmas among other things.

After putting Deadly and Dudley to bed, Kaley was spending some alone-time with her daughter, after giving her a bath so she was clean for her first day of school, so was tellimg her stories to sooth her into sleep, besides calming her anxiety remembering how quiet Krystal had been at her kindergarten orientation

"Hey, there you are, is Krystal alright?" she heard Roxy ask, making the light-blue furred and haired teenaged queen smile at her super-goblin princess guessing she'd been looking for them, hopimg their sons were sleeping.

"Sorry but Krystal was feeling anxious about tomorrow, so I waswas helping her feel better." she replied.

Roxy smiled, helping tuck Krystal into bed, seeing her out like a light, cuddling her plush Hippogriff, after both female goblins had kissed her goodnight, leaving the magenta-furred youngster's room, after putting the night-light on.

They were going to their room, as they were exhausted, especially Kaley from not just running the Labyrinth, but also looking after their family, despite Sarah helpinggetting into their giant bed, hoping that Deadly and Dudley wouldn't wake up during the night again.

Thankfully the next morning, that had not happened, relieving Krystal, as she was getting ready for herfirst day ever of school, which was making her a little nervous, breathing deeply like Sarah had taught her when she was nervous like this, while getting dressed guessing her mom, Roxy and Sarah were getting up going to see if they were alrugly, leaving her room.

"What's going on, why is mommy, and the other adults freaking out?" Dudley asked her softly, at the table in the dining room, while Deadly was being his usual self which Sarah was helping Roxy deal with the mischievous infant dragon male.

"It's because I start school today, Dudley, but I hope Deadly doesn't tire mommy out, while I'm at school." Krystal whispered.

What Kaley and Roxy didn't know, was that Krystal could understand her little bros, buttalked more with Dudley sometimes, because he was wondering what was going on a lot with their parents and grandmother, seeing Deadly was calmer now, relieving them.

"I hope Deadly plays nice with you, while I'm at school, he seems calm, after what our moms did." Krystal said seeing Dudley nod asking her to tell them what school when she got home, seeing her nod, grabbing her Hogwarts backpack which had her stuff and lunch in it, hugging Kaley and Roxy before leaving with Sarah making Deadly curious, deciding to wait until he and Dudley were in the play-pen to ask his brother.

"I hope she has a good first day as she was anxious." Kaley said drinking coffee.

"She will be, plus aren't you going to hang out with Jessica?" Roxy said.

Jessica was the queen-in waiting of the Dragon City but also a fampus wrestler, and Queen Kaley's best friend, who she hung out with, when she washome, so was letting Roxy hold down the fort, along with dealing with Deadly and Dudley, knowing while she wasout, Deadly would cause antics seeing Sarah return, telling them that Krystal wasat school.

"She made friends with a dragon girl her age named Daisy, so everything is alright." Sarah said.

"Daisy is Jessica's adopted daughter, she found her egg in an nest, like two certain dragon boys we know." Kaley replied making Roxy smirk.

* * *

"So school is where you go when you're a big kid, to learn stuff?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, but also play with toys, hear stories, plus make friends, like my new friend, Daisy." Krystal replied to him, seeing Deadly wasin time-out again, seeing Dudley nod, because his mischievous brother had causedmischief while Roxy had been watching them, making the magenta-furred youngster get that.

It was now afternoon, so Krystal was back from school, but had done homework, which Sarah had checked just to make sure so now she could play, hopimg Deadly was out of time-out soon, because it was nearly dinner-time seeing Kaley agree letting her son out makimg the light-blue skinnedchubby dragon male who was in a diaper out, putting him on the floor.

"No more antics for today, alright?" she told him seeing Dudley hug him.

"I thought you would have gotten out, like ladt time, you know?" he said.

"Mama Roxy wouldn't give me the chance!" he growled.

They were unaware that Kaley was watching, wondering what her sons were sayimg, even though Sarah told her, it was just baby dragon talk which made her determined realisimg Krystal might help her out, if she asked her at bedtime.


	4. Sleepover At the Castle

"Seriously, Daisy gets to sleepover, at our castle?" Krystal asked seeing Kaley nod, as it was a few days later after the magenta-furred youngster had started school.

"Yes sweetie, since Jessica has a press concfrence that your mama and I are going to, so Grandma Sarah is gonna watch you, Daisy along with Deadly and Dudley." Kaley replied to her at breakfast, while Roxy noticed something was off with Deadly and Dudley, as they were not eating.

"Maybe they have a cold or something like that, mommy." Krystal said making both Kaley and Roxy exchange a look, telling Sarah to keep an eye on both male infants during the day, leaving with Krystal to go to the human world, making Sarah notice that Deadly and Dudley were very calm, especially Deadly.

"Maybe your sister is right, that you're coming down with something." she told them.

She was singing something that she used to sing to Kaley when she was little and upset, seeing it was calming them, seeing them sleepy, after giving them their blankets, hoping that Kaley and Roxy would return soon, seeing a portal appear, with Kaley stepping out, sensing something was wrong with her sons.

"Awwww, Krystal was right, we should let them rest, as that might help." she said knowing Krystal was very excited, about having Daisy sleeping over, so she knew that Sarah could tend to Deadly and Dudley, while she and Roxy were gone later seeing her nodding., going through the portal to the human world for a bit.

After lunch, she was waiting for Krystal to get out of school, while reading to both Deadly and Dudley who were on her lap, noticing they were not themselves, seeing Roxy agree with that, hoping they would not get her sick, seeing their sons asleep.

After a while, Kaley went to pick Krystal up from school, going through the portal, seeing her very excited along with Daisy making her and Jessica chuckle, knowing tonight would be fun, as it was Friday, hoping Deadly and Dudley were alright, tellimg Krystal what happened with her little brothers, makimg her feel bad for them knowing they would get better, seeing Kaley nod at this.

When they got home, Krystal was getting ready, for Daisy to come which she was excited about, making Kaley, Roxy and Sarah giggle

"Everything will be alright, plus being sick, Deadly can't cause mischief." Sarah told both Kaley and Roxy, seeing Daisy and Jessica here, seeing Daisy hugging Krystal which made Jessica smirk, adjusting her sun-glasses, saying good-night to Daisy like Kaley when she grew up.

Krystal saw Deadly and Dudley in the play-pen miserable, as she came over to them, while was ordering dinner feeling bad for them, since they had no clue what was going on.

"Why do we feel so icky, are we spelled!" Deadly said crying and coughing, along with Dudley, while Krystal wasin there with them giving them cuddles, making Daisy nervous for her bestfriend.

"You're not spelled, you both have a bad cold, because germs are inside the both of you, having a wild time and fun making you both sick like this, mommy will help when she and Mama Roxy come home in the morning, so grandma Sarah will help." she explained rocking them gently, like her moms did, when they were upset.

"That was a good idea, as they were upset, especially after your moms left." Sarah said to Krystal.

"You're welcome, as they're my little bros, you know?" Krystal replied to her, seeing Daisy agree.

Later after Deadly, Dudley and Sarah went to bed, both Daisy and Krystal were staying up late, like all kids do at sleepovers, knowing their moms would not mind, hoping they were having fun.

* * *

The next morning, when they got home, Kaley, Jessica and Roxy noticed that Daisy and Krystak were asleep, guessing both youngsters had fun last night, seeing Sarah nod in reply seeing that Deadly and Dudley were still very dosed up, makimg Kaley very frantic feeling her sons's foreheads, guessing they had bad colds, deciding to take them to the doctor.

"I'll make Daisy and Krystal breakfast, when they wake up, alright?" Sarah told her, seeing the light-blue furred goblin girl pick up her sons gently, opening the portal to the human world, going through knowing that Krystal would be relieved, when she and Daisy woke up.

"Where's mommy, did she come home yet?" Krystal asked after she and Daisy woke up.

"She took Deadly and Dudley to the doctor, because they're sick." Sarah replied, while making breakfast, pouring juice into cups for both girls, hoping things were alright, guessing Jessica was sleepy too, from last night.

"Yeah, she was up fighting bad wrestler guys." Daisy said making Sarah grin at her words, guessing Jessica told her daughter about her work or the cool parts, seeing the female dragon youngster nod in reply, impressing Krystal knowing her moms and Jessica had cool jobs.

"That's true, sweetie, as they do." Sarah said to her.


	5. Getting Super Powers

"That blue fog looks pretty, mommy." Krystal said as a blue mist, otherwise known as terragen mist swept across the park in the Goblin City which others, including Krystal and her family as they were breathing it in, unaware they would be changed.

"Yeah, but we should get home, as we're feeling sleepy..." Kaley told the magenta-furred youngster, as they, Deadly, Dudley and Roxy left the park, returning to the castle yawning putting Deadly, Dudley and Krystal down for an nap.

While they were sleeping, the terragen-mist was changing them, giving them powers or beginning to transform them into something awesome like in Krystal's case while giving Deadly size changing powers while making Dudley a blob for junk food or in other words, a walking or crawling bottomless pit for food and junk food.

"I feel so weird, like I had a growth spurt..." Deadly said after waking up, unaware he was fifty-feet tall, almost putting a hole in his and Dudley's nursery ceilimg impressing Dudley who was really hungry, so Deadly was bringing him an entire carton of milk makimg his younger and slowly-growing twin brother happy, drinking up impressing Kaley knowing her sons had gotten quirky powers, from the blue mist, encouraging Deadly to shrink down to his normal height.

"Awwww, I was having fun!" he said seeing Dudley belch after drinking the entire carton on a few moments impressing Deadly, Kaley and Roxy, feeling how squishy his belly was knowing he was like the Blob in X-Men which meant he was gonna get bigger yet cute seeing him want more.

"Alright, my sweet little blob, let's get you choco milk." Kaley said gigglimg.

They then then saw Krystal scamper in, but they noticed she was glowing with green light, hearing her scared as her fur turned green, and her clothes ripped, making Kaley and Roxy exchange a look, guessing she had not only turned into a raccoon girl, but a Hulked one makimg Krystal like this askimg how this happened.

"The blue fog did this sweetie, but you're very cute, and probably hungry." Kaley said.

"Yep, Food!" Krystal said making Roxy giggle guessing she was adjusting to being a raccoon, but also infused with gamma, seeing her eating a giant cookie, giggling but also climbing, making Deadly and Dudley impressed by their sister, seeing Roxy flying, grabbing Krystal.

"I wanna climb, mom!" she yelled makimg Kaley gulp.

Deadly then used his powers to grow to nine feet tall, holding Krystal like a plushie in his arms, despite his green-furred and muscle-bound sister being upset and making their moms worried until dhe calmed down, seeing him let go, before shrinking to his normal height.

"Thanks sweetie, as your sister was very upset." Roxy told him, seeing Krystal calmer, going to her room, as she would use her paws and baby clawsto sneak out, to hang out with her friend, Casey who was a raccoon knowing she would be impressed, when she saw her later so they could have fun, without anybody in her fur.

"We need to get Deadly and Dudley a bigger crib, you know?" Kaley said grinning, seeing Dudley drinking another carton of chocolate milk, giggling as his belly was happy and growing some more, and at the rate he was going, it would be noticeable, hearing Deadly giggle poking his brother's squishy belly gently.

He and Dudley were feeling sleepy, especially Dudley only Deadly noticed his brother was as soft as a plush or their blankets, cuddling beside him, making Kaley and Roxy surprised guessing this was a good thing letting them be hoping Krystal was alright after earlier now it was after sunset, unaware she had left the castle.

That next morning after returning and getting cleaned up, Krystal was lying on her bed, hoping that her moms didn't find out that she had been out all night eating, which had been fun feeling sleepy, unaware it was Dudley's empath powers sending sleepy vibes throughout the castle making everybody sleepy or want to go to bed.

* * *

"Something is odd, as Krystal is a little grumpy after waking up." Roxy said to Kaley.

"She must have been up all night so we should let her be, even though she has a play-date." Kaley replied.

It was later that day around or near lunch-time and while Deadly and Dudley were playing in the play-pen, Kaley and Roxy were goimg about their day, plus Krystal was supposed to be having a play-date with Daisy which Roxy was unsureof, after they had just gotten powers guessing it was a good idea, since they were staying inside more.

"Besides Jessica knows about what happened to us, so it's okay." Kaley said to her.

Krystal was being grumpy and sleepy making Dudley confused, because normally she was in a good mood, beside their mom telling him and Deadly that Krystal just needed more sleep, only Deadly was amused by Krystal's behaviour making Roxy sigh, as it was lunch-time making Deadly and Dudley happy, especially Dudley making him hope, that lunch might make Krystal happy.

"Mmmm, food is awesome, you know?" he said making Deadly grin, but noticing his brother's eyes glow with yellow light, as he was unknowingly tapping into his empath powers, hearing Krystal giggle, which relieved both Kaley and Roxy hoping she would take an nap before Daisy and Jessica showed up.

"Her mom probably told her what happened to us, so it's alright, plus Dudley helped with your mood." Kaley told Krystal while putting her down for an nap, which made the magenta-furred youngster curious, a little confused by what her mom said getting sleepy before her mom left her room.


End file.
